


An Awkward Conversation

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: I never [2]
Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-man: The clone Saga (mini), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2019-11-18 02:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18111449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: The next morning when Ben leaves Peter and MJ have an awkward conversation.





	An Awkward Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get. This was never published so I went with the last modified date on the file.

An Awkward Conversation

Ben had left quietly in the morning which wasn’t that surprising but it meant that now he and MJ had to have a really awkward conversation. He was impressed that MJ had managed to contain her curiosity and not asked him about it last night. “When Ben was with those guys was it consensual or not?” She finally asked later that morning after putting May down to watch her favorite preschool videos. 

“It was consensual,” he said and could see the wheels in her head turning. “I suppose this brings up some awkward questions doesn’t it?” He saw her nod and decided to beat her to the punch. “I suppose you want to know if I’ve ever been with any men?”

“No Peter, I know your dating history,” MJ said with a weak laugh. “And you know mine but I have to ask have you thought about being with a man?” He really wasn’t sure how to answer that question so he just nodded. “Why didn’t you ever tell me?”

“I honestly didn’t think about it much,” He admitted. “I mean when I’m with someone I usually only think about them and the times in between relationships where I might have given it a thought were usually stressful.” He smiled weakly. “And once we got together there was never going to be anyone else.”

“That’s sweet Tiger,” she said smiling. “I don’t have any worries about you leaving me for a handsome man but it is a bit surprising to find out years into our marriage.” She shrugged then. “Do you think Ben would get upset if I tried setting him up with some of my friends from work?” She said as a joke.

“I don’t think he’d take it well,” He said laughing slightly. “I do hope he finds someone though I get the impression he’s very lonely.” He saw his wife nod as she settled down on the couch with him and snuggled up to him. He heard May laughing at her video and knew they had about ten minutes before she wanted attention so he was just going to sit here and enjoy time with his wonderful wife.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
